


An unusual Wedding

by farewellfili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Post Hobbit, after BotFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewellfili/pseuds/farewellfili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili survived the Battle of the Five Armies. Two years later they are about to marry, but issues arise because some of the dwarves don't accept their king marrying a male dwarf, let alone his brother, which leads to Kili being kidnapped and Fili trying everything to get his brother back. Along the way Fili is confronted with not only physical fights, but also conflicts with his friends and even with himself about the question whether being in love with his brother is against nature. And if yes, what does that make him then? Can love really be wrong?</p><p>Includes thoughts about lgtb+ rights and tolerance.<br/>Fluffy Durincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We will never get past the flirting stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a short chapter, the others are longer :) Have fun! (hopefully)

Fili sat on Kili’s bed, knees bent. His brother was leaning with his back against Fili’s legs, the dark hair ready to be braided. As Fili started to make a small braid right above Kili’s left ear, the brunette hummed contently.

Fili smiled. He loved to make Kili’s hair, for a number of reasons. The biggest one was definitely that his brother liked it. And Fili adored Kili’s dark hair, it fell down in waves and had various different shades of brown if you looked closely. Plus, making each other’s hair was a very important and intimate dwarvish ritual. It spoke of trust and loyalty and... love.

Fili finished the braid gently. This was not just any braid though, it was a small piece of the traditional wedding hair-do for male dwarves.

“I can’t believe it’s tomorrow,” Kili said, as though he read Fili’s mind. It happened often that Kili knew exactly what was going on in his head. Every day of their life spent side by side only apart when it was necessary, had tied such a bond between them that Fili was sure, if Kili died – though he didn’t even want to think about it – Fili would die too, just because he could not live a day without his brother. His... _fiancé_. Four years ago, one year before they had hit the road with the other eleven dwarves and the Hobbit, the brotherly bond had become more.

“Me neither,” Fili replied.

Kili turned his head around and kissed him briefly. “I can’t wait to say ‘yes‘.“

“You know I’ve been dying to do it for the last two years.“

“I do know.“ Kili smiled cheekily. “But we couldn’t have done it so short after...“

Fili sighed. After their uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, had died. It was still hard for them to speak about it, although neither of them could have done anything to prevent it. In fact, both of them had fought until unconsciousness to protect Thorin – only to find out that he hadn’t made it after waking up. Everyone thought they, too, had died in the battle of the five armies. It seemed like a miracle that they had survived – barely though, with countless injuries, knocked out for days - but alive nonetheless. Fili could only speak for himself, but for him it had been the thought of a future with his brother that made him fight the darkness and pain.

“I love you,” Fili whispered.

“I love you too.“ Kili leaned forward and pulled Fili into a long, passionate kiss. He pushed Fili on his back, pinning him down with his bodyweight.

“Shh, Kili,” Fili interrupted the kiss. “As much as I would love to continue this, I have not finished half of your braids yet. And you haven’t even started with mine. And-,” he made a dramatic pause – “our wedding is _tomorrow_.“  
Kili bit his lip, obviously weighing the two options against each other. “You’re right,” he finally gave in. “Later,” he hissed with a cheeky smile before he sat upright again waiting for Fili to continue.

“I should hope so,” Fili muttered.

  
Two hours and approximately thirty five sneaky kisses later, Kili finally finished Fili’s hair.

“Only your beard to go!,” Kili said, excitement in his voice. This was the only time Fili wished Kili had a long beard too – otherwise he loved the short stubbles. It was unique and fit his brother perfectly.

“Just the usual, yeah?“ Fili knew that there was a special way to do the beard as well – they had had to learn these traditional matters by heart when they were younger – but the two little braids each side of his mouth just belonged to him like his nose did, or his eyes, or the way Kili’s short beard belonged to his brother.

“Definitely,” Kili answered with a knowing smile.

The beard revealed to be an extra long procedure as Kili put brief kisses on Fili’s lips after almost every movement. Fili didn’t exactly mind, he just liked it better when he could kiss him back.

“What?,” Kili asked concerned after Fili had grunted out of frustration.

“Nothing. Just hurry up a bit, will you?“

„Sorry, I just can’t resist,” Kili answered with a guilty smile, pressing another kiss to Fili’s lips.

„It’s not your fault. I’m simply irresistible.“

„So, are you?“ Kili raised both eyebrows.

“I sure am,” Fili replied confidently. “You can’t ever keep your hands of me.“

“Ha, and that is coming from _you_.“

„Well, I never said anything about you _not_ being irresistible. That would still be a terrible underestimation.“

Fili saw a shade of red colouring Kili’s cheeks. His brother was blushing. He was actually blushing.

„Yes, I _am_ blushing, Fili. Well done,” Kili said slightly annoyed. “We’ll never get past the flirting stage, will we?“  
“Never.“

“At least it won’t ever get boring then.“  
“Unless we run out of flirting promts,” Fili said.

“Never underestimate my creativity, brother.“

Fili laughed. “Of course not, how could I.“

The expression on Kili’s faced changed all of a sudden. “Tomorrow... will both be the best and the toughest day of our lifes.“

Kili was right. Fili couldn’t tell where his excitement ended and the nervoursness began. It was not just being the centre of a huge fiest, the wedding of the king, no. There had been... rejection of their relationship amongst certain groups of the dwarves ever since Kili and him had started to appear as a couple. After they had reclaimed Erebor. Of course it had spread like wild fire that their newly crowned king and his brother, the prince, were together. It was regarded as rather inappropriate among dwarves to be with a person of the same gender, it happened rarely and in secrect. Two siblings being together was highly despised, let alone the direct descendents of the royal family. Both Kili and Fili had been afraid to take this step and make their relationship puplic. It had been Thorin who had encouraged them. They had told all members of the company about it on the journey, not wanting to keep it secret anymore, and expected Thorin to be outright angry. But to their surprise he had told them that he was proud of them for telling him. And to live their love no matter what anyone else thought, because in the end, love was the only thing that would ever make them happy. Fili highly suspicioned that a certain Hobbit had influenced his uncle’s opinion about this matter. Only Fili and Kili knew that there had been more between Thorin and Bilbo than friendship.

“Yes, it will be tough. But we’ll get through it together, Kee.“ Fortunately most of the dwarves had accepted their relationship by now, thanks to the fact that he, Fili, was still their king and both of them had gained their respect by fighting in the battle and rebuilding life in Erebor. He was just hoping that those who were still discontent would not try anything to disturb the wedding.

“Side by side, always, right?“

“Damn right.“ They shared a long kiss. “Do you think Bilbo will come tomorrow?,” Fili asked. They had sent him an invitation five months earlier so the Hobbit might have had the time to prepare for the journey.

“I don’t know. Maybe the sight of Erebor would pain him too much after uncle... passed away here. Still, I can’t wait to see our small Hobbit again!“

“Me too. We’ll see. Bilbo is always up for a surprise.“

“He sure is. And he will definitely tease us with the story about the ponys again, he always does.“  
“Ahh, the good old ponys.“ Fili smiled as the memory came back to his mind. They had been supposed to watch over them but instead... _somehow_ got caught up in something else. Which might have included lips and hands and a rather cold stone-hard ground and ended with two of the pony’s being abducted by trolls.

„Aaand they’re done,” Kili said and started to pull both of Fili’s braids in turns.

Fili protested. “Hey, stop it, you!“

“Make me.“ And there it was again, that cheeky smile that Fili loved so much.


	2. Gone as in nowhere to be seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is about to take place and Fili is more than excited, until something very shocking happens.

Chapter 2 – Gone as in nowhere to be seen

 

Fili stood in a huge hallway next to the right entrance of the great hall. He could hear the excited chattering of thousands of dwarves through the door. Kili was on the other side of the hall next to the left entrance, waiting for the sign. Usually the bride stood on the podium and the groom walked down the aisle towards her, but since they were both men they changed the ritual. They would walk down an aisle toward each other and speak their vows on a podium in the centre of the hall. Fili’s heartbeat increased enormously by the thought.

“They’re still waiting for Kili,” Dwalin said. The dark-haired dwarf was one of the dwarves waiting beside Fili. Since Thorin had died their friendship had become a lot deeper, both coping with the loss and finding out that they had more in common than they had thought.

“Okay.“ Fili nodded. “Can I practice my speech again in front of you?“ It was not that Fili was afraid of speaking in front of a crowd, if there had ever been any nervousness, it had vanished since he had become king. But he wanted to bring an important message across and for that he wanted to sound as sure and confident as possible.

“Go ahead,” Dwalin said with what might have been a reassuring smile, but he was Dwalin and smiling wasn’t exactly one of his specialities. 

“Okay.“ Fili pulled his shoulders back, held his chin slightly higher and switched on what he called the “king-modus“. Because although he had been the king for two years now, inside he felt nothing like that at all. He was still Fili, inexperienced, quite reckless but protective, not feeling wise or majestic, just like any other dwarf. But of course, he _was_ just like any other dwarf and he often wondered why he should have all these privileges of the king while the others hadn’t, just because he happened to be the eldest direct male descendent of the line of Durin. Fili most certainly had not many of the qualities a king should have, not any way near the ones Thorin had had anyways. But he tried his best because it was his duty and he felt like he owned this to his uncle and his people. They had believed in him since the very first moment and with that he had grown into the position.

“And?,” Dwalin asked.

“Sorry. I got carried away thinking.“

„Tough day, hm?“

Fili looked him in the eye. “I can’t tell you how much I’ve both craved and dreaded this day.“  
“Don’t worry, it will be fine. They all have accepted you and Kili. And those few who haven’t will keep quiet.“

Fili nodded, not entirely convinced. Half a year ago when the wedding was announced, there had been small protests. People said Fili would ruin the name of the dwarves, that he was unworthy to be king and that Kili’s and his relationship was against all nature . Had they wanted anything political, he would have listened to them and tried his best to consider everyone’s point of few. But this was a personal matter and none of anyone’s but Fili’s and Kili’s business.

“Let’s hope so. Alright. Kili helped me with this. He’s a genius with words.“ Fili took a deep breath. “Ladies and gentlemen, dwarves of all clans, and other guests. I, Fili, King under the mountain, welcome you. I am grateful that you are all here to celebrate this day. It is, I can honestly say, the best day of my life. I just married my brother, Kili, son of Durin. I know these words make some of you flinch. To be honest, it does still sound a little weird, even for me. That’s okay, we’ll get used to it. But what is not okay is to say it is wrong, because by all means it is not. I love my brother, deeply and wholeheartedly. It makes me happy to be with him. I think we all agree that we need love in our life. And if my brother and I are happy together, who are you to tell us it is wrong?“ He made a pause. “But this is not only about my brother and me. We’re just two out of many who are not in a relationship that we would define as ‘normal’. I am telling you now, be with the person you love. It doesn’t matter if that person is the same gender or the opposite gender, a member of your family or even another race. Everyone should accept you. If two people are in love, who are you to tell them it’s wrong? Because let’s be honest, love cannot be wrong. It is the most real thing we’ve all ever felt.“ Another pause. “Thank you for coming here today and for accepting this wedding. I hope all of you will walk away with their hearts a little more open for things that do not seem quite normal t first. And now, I declare the feast to be opened.“

Fili realized that he’d been staring on the ground for the whole speech. He looked up into Dwalin’s eyes. They were widely open and spoke of disbelief and surprise.

“So bad?,” Fili asked, slightly panicking inside.

Dwalin shook his head. He seemed to fight for words. “Not bad. Not bad at all, my King.“ Fili raised an eyebrow. Dwalin almost never called him King. One reason was that they were friends. The other was, Fili knew, that Dwalin’s only true king would always be Thorin.

“You sure?“

Dwalin nodded sincerely. “These are wise words you picked. You don’t need to be afraid. They will love the speech. And I think it will really convince a few more people. If not, they’re even more idiotic than I thought.“  
Fili smiled. “Thanks. I’ve had those thoughts in the back of my mind for a while. I guess I was just waiting for the right occasion. Speaking of which, shouldn’t we have started by now?“

Dwalin turned around to ask the other dwarfs. When he turned back, he shook his head. “There seems to be a problem with Kili, he’s not there yet. I guess it’s something about his clothes...“

Fili frowned. A problem with his clothes? That sounded not like Kili at all, he would marry Fili even in his night gown.

“Okay. Let’s hope they hurry up.“

“Quite desperate, hm?“

Yes, obviously. But he said: “I just don’t want to keep everyone waiting.“

“Fili! Fili!,” an exhausted voice yelled from the end of the hallway. Fili spun around, trying to make out what was happening. He saw Nori and Ori running towards them, both seemed to be injured and stumbling more than running.

“I’m here!,” Fili shouted back and darted in their direction. “What happened?,” he asked when they came to a halt. Nori and Ori where both trying to catch their breath.

“Got knocked out... others... Kili...,” Nori said between heavy breaths.

Fili jerked upright when he heard his brothers name. He shook Nori by the shoulders. “Kili? What happened to him? Tell me!,” he asked, his voice full of worry.

“H-he’s gone... didn’t see... someone must have taken him.“

Fili let go of Nori and took a few steps back, his voice suddenly calm, his mind rejecting what he’d just heard. “Have you drunk some of that elvish wine we brought home from the journey? Calm down you two and go back to the other side, they’re probably waiting for you.“

Ori shook his head fiercely. “No my king, we’re not drunk. Someone knocked us out, none of us saw them coming, and when we woke up... Kili was gone.“

“What do you mean, gone?,” Fili asked, a terrible thought crawling its way up to his mind.

“Gone as in nowhere to be seen... I’m sorry, Fili.“

**Author's Note:**

> The next few chapters are already written, I'll upload them as soon as I have the time to revise them.  
> Please leave a comment or Kudo if you liked it!  
> English is not my first language by the way, please consider :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
